


Chicken Diaglogue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-07
Updated: 2001-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh, Donna and a bowl of chicken soup.





	Chicken Diaglogue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Chicken Dialogue.   
Author: Eliza J. Bailey.   
Synopsis: Josh, Donna and a bowl of chicken soup.   
Rating: G. This is pure fluff!   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al. No infringement intended and no money will be made.   
Feedback: Does a watermelon have pips?

I guess you could say this is a follow up to my earlier piece 'Popcorn Dialogue'. It's sort of becoming a series, even though I've only done two, but I'll keep churning them out as long at the inspiration remains :~)

~*~*~

"Whatcha eating Donna?"

"No."

"No? What d'you mean no? I was only asking what you were eating."

"And in the next breath you'll be asking if you can have some, so I was just pre-empting the question by giving you my answer in advance."

"How do you know I was going to ask for some? I don't even know what it is yet."

"I know you Josh. You always want what you can't have."

"And in this case I'm wanting...?"

"Soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes, soup. Happy now?"

"Not really. What kind of soup is it?"

"I already told you, no!"

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted any, I was just asking what kind of soup it is."

"You did so say you wanted some."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"...Not..."

"...Too..."

"Okay, so if I want some, when did I allegedly make this so-called request?"

"Right before I told you I was eating soup."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did...Oh for Christs sake Donna, just tell me what kind of soup it is."

"Chicken."

"Chicken?"

"Yes, chicken. Homemade chicken soup in fact, with carrots and celery and barley in real chicken broth."

"Homemade?"

"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say, 'cause it's getting awfully boring Josh."

"Everything you...I mean, no. Who made it?"

"Who made what?"

"The soup Donna? What did you think I was talking about? The Liberty Bell?"

"Well, the way your mind works..."

"Huh, bit like the pot calling the kettle beige isn't it Miss 'I can remember a dozen trivial facts before breakfast' Moss."

"That's Ms. Moss to you."

"Who made the soup Donna?"

"Cindi."

"One of the 'Brady Bunch'?"

"No dufus, my roommate, Cindi."

"Oh that Cindi. I didn't think people called Cindi could cook."

"Gee, once again Joshua Lyman plunges head-first into the sea known as Male Chauvinism."

"I didn't mean..."

"What did you mean, Josh, when you inferred that someone called Cindi can't cook? Come on, an answer please. And quickly, before I sic CJ onto you."

"Well...I was just...thinking that...well, when one summons up a mental image of a woman called Cindi, the last place you would picture her is in a kitchen making chicken soup. My mother, yes, but not someone called Cindi."

"So, what you're saying is, if she was called Ethel, then it'd be okay for her to make chicken soup. But because she's called Cindi, she obviously can't cook. Is that what you meant Josh?"

"No, well I...that is to say I meant when I referred to...although it might not exactly be taken in the...and...I'm just gonna shut up here 'cause I'm not really making any sense at all, am I?"

"At last something intelligent issues forth from your mouth."

"So."

"So, what Josh?"

"Is it nice?"

"Very nice, thank you. For your information, Cindi is an excellent cook. We had some for dinner last night and I brought the leftovers in for my lunch."

"Has it got, you know, real chicken in it?"

"As a matter of fact it has, as well as the aforementioned carrots and celery and barley. She even made her own stock."

"Well, then, I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I am, yes."

"Donna..."

"No."

"You didn't hear what I had to ask."

"Did you know that the chicken is the closest living relative to the T-Rex?"

"I wasn't going to ask for some, I was..."

"And, in mediaeval France, one punishment for an adulterous wife was to make her chase a chicken through the town naked?"

"Donna, I..."

"Also, in Australia, the chicken is often colloquially referred to as a 'chook'?"

"Donna are you going to give me some of the damn soup or are you just going to regale me with chicken facts all day?"

"Oh, so you were lying when you said you didn't want any soup?"

"I wasn't lying...as such. More like not presenting the whole truth when called apon."

"And they say you're not a real lawyer."

"Pleeeeaaase Donna, I'm hungry."

"You're hungry? What about the...Oh I get it. The mess is serving 'Beef Surprise' for lunch aren't they?"

"I swear Sam saw it walk of a plate once. I'm telling you that place..."

"Joshua."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get a bowl."

~*~*~

Author's Note: The chicken facts were gleaned from 'World's Best Trivia' by Oliver Roydhouse.

  


End file.
